Sparky,A New Teen titan
by Sasha G. Biron
Summary: a new titan tries to fit in.i know a lot of people dont like OCs but give it a chance.you might like it if you read it.please review if you have the time. read it and i know that youll like it. PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

She sat in her room and strummed her guitar, both the room and the instrument were black and yellow. Sparky ,the new teen titan, was over thinking the whole "teen titan" thing. She was 13,Barely a Teen, and hardly a titan. The thoughts in her head were demotive and depressing. wow, I can control electricity, big whoop. Her deep groundhog colored bob always had a few stray hairs floating off her head. She usually had a can of anti static spray for her hair, to make her more, groomed. Not that this olive eyed, 5ft tall, size 8 shoed "heroine" to be thought of as beautiful. Nope .nothing. No one was going to have her care about her appearances or reputation, no one was going to judge her. But ya know, she thought, first impressions. She was playing kryptonite on her guitar in slow acoustic strums. She was scared and confused. She had only been in the group for about 12 hours and had already blown 1 mission. She was beyond afraid; what if they cut her some slack and she blew another mission? She thought about her other option and suddenly it didn't seem so bad. Juvie,yeah but it was better then letting the whole city die. The story of her powers is a painful, yet exciting one. Sparky,or Sarah as she was called at the time, was at her favorite spot to be with her friends, the old city generator. No one often went there but teens to hang and it was safe to go to, it was thought to be a hot spot for young people, until that day. After that day no one came back. On that day, Sarah and her friends were laughing at the fact that their geometry teacher had locked a kid in the room when he fell asleep while they went to the computer lab . All of a sudden Ryan, the sleepy kid, walked in. "I got a bone to pick with you, Smith." "well I didn't do anything, I'm just the girl who would be a billionaire if she got a dime every time she wanted you to shut up" Ryan was one of those boys who picked fights, couldn't be beaten. Sarah was one of the opposite, hated Ryan, wished she could kill him, and yet she never ran from a fight, if it was for something she believed in, she believed in defense, not claiming the fight, but defending your side of it. "Heard you gave Farrell the idea to leave me alone in the lab." Sarah had, and Mr. Farrell was her owner, for she was a teachers pet, so Farrell said of course. She had also took her Kodak, for photo class, and set it on record, then set it on her desk. Ryan never found out, until he saw you tubes most viewed page, and the one who posted it. "Well, _you_ and_ your _goons couldn't of thought of it ,could you." Ryan was done talking, he ran at Sarah and pinned her on the side of an old generator, her back landing on a switch. Her back felt the machine turning on. She punched Ryan in the face and Ryan pushed her as hard as he could, Right into the generator with all of the blades turning. A scream. Rejoicing a striking pain that came once in 1,000 lifetimes. Made by the one whose luck had ran dry as an amphibian in the Sahara desert would. Exalting, near death pain that was worse than a brandish on a newborn baby's skin. This scream made her companions cry instantaneously, one nearly attacking Ryan but refraining when the bloodcurdling scream ceased. Ryan and Sarah's companions stared at their clothes, but no blood was seen in their clothes, with an exception of Ryan from his wounds inflicted by Sarah. They all silently considered the fact that Sarah may be,surprisingly,alive. Pulsing,flashing,color stained thunderbolts around the body of a perfectly stable, angry, all thoughts of peace ridden Sarah. She was walking with a calm, shaded look on her face. She exited the generator, held her hand up as if she was silently saying stop to ryan.10 yards away, Ryan had a frightened look on his face, and it wasn't for a semi-horror movie glare she gave him. Out of her hand a lightning bolt ran to Ryan and shot him down. She slowly walked up to him. her friends were silent in fear and awe, watching her glowing bolts of electricity swirl around her. She got to Ryan and she looked down, with pity and rage in her eyes like two sides of a ying yang. She pointed her finger and a mini bolt flew down and burned his nose, making him resemble a bloody burned crown with a bruised face. She ran home, leaving her friends worried and Ryan unconscious.

That night a local nearby the powerhouse found Ryan after they heard the generator kick in. apparently, no one was there. A police report was issued and put on the news, Ryan telling everyone what happened. Despite the unbelievable story they said that something had to happen involving electricity since the weary,delierious boy was covered in burns from 1st to the 3rd degree. They broadcasted a criminal warrant, complete with a picture of her, the one on her school I.D that made her look like Katy Perry with a brown bob. Sadly, for Sarah, her and her mother were watching the news at the time. Promptly, she was screamed at and brought to the police station, her family rejecting the 500 dollar walked in, her golf ball eyes staring at the suddenly interesting red toenail polish on her feet. She walked in very embarrassed and scared. She did not look up.

She knew this would end in crying and that a wonderful delinquent treatment unit or possibly an insane asylum would have her in custody. Sarah never would have looked up if it weren't for that iconic voice that she had heard in so many interviews and award ceremonies on TV and the radio.

"um…..Hello."

Feeble and sounding as if he did not want to offend her or anger her in any way, was beast boy. The titan whom she had seen and heard but never thought she would ever meet him in person.

A three second wave of awe washed over her like a sudden flash flood in Seattle. She then realized that since a teen titan was there, she must be in major trouble. Her face shot up and was sent a fairly large serving of adrenaline. Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg were there. Speechless, frightened and having somewhat a sense of loneliness, she said nothing, yet knowing that something very bad was going to happen. She felt a tears forming in her eyes. Still looking at them but failing to give eye contact, she felt a single tear slide down her cheek.

"listen, there's no need to cry" bb's squeaky voice implied. This made her cry more. She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing. Cyborg held a hand to bb and stepped forward.

"Sarah, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sarah, Would you mind if we talked about what happened at the powerhouse?"

He had walked her into a room similar to the interrogation room on the cop shows on Saturday evening. All missing was the one way glass walls.

"ok"

"Now, what allowed you to shoot the electricity at Ryan?"

She was about to reply when she realized something.

"How do you know that I shot the lightning bolt at Ryan?"

Cyborg sighed,

"Do you want to know a secret?"

"I guess so"

" the titans have cameras set up over the city to check for things, mainly criminals, power surges, things like that."

"So you saw the entire thing."

I was washing the titans car, Beast boy was searching the cameras and uh, stumbled upon your little fight.

"So why are you asking these questions if you saw what happened?"

"All we wanted to know is what happened on the inside, what we cant see."

"Like, what I felt inside the generator?"

" Yeah. yeah. And then when your done I will lead you out this door to a big metal machine, its harmless, all you have to do is get your blood pressure taken and then a medical examiner will swipe you with a electrometer. Like the sticks they swipe you with at ball games."

"Ok, I will start from the beginning, when I went into the generator. I had been pushed and was stumbling backwards into the generator. A blade hit me, but it was flat, so it picked me up and slammed me to the ground. I was, not really paying attention to the sounds, so I don't know if I was screaming. It was like a cave, so I only knew one way out." she tried to remember " A light! There was a bright blinding light, it hit me, and it hurt so bad, but I don't know where, I feel fine now, but the next thing I remembered was rage that was like I had met someone who had done terrible things to me. I would have normally never had been that mad"

"He shoved you into a generator" Cyborg said as if she did the right thing.

"I know I normally would have lunged at him and tried to kill him, but this was different, it felt like I wanted to kill and brutally murder everything he ever liked, even his sweet little sister, and she has cancer."

At the memory of this she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Don't cry, the good thing is that you realize your feelings are wrong and that you don't feel this way anymore."

"Okay, Okay."

"now, one last question, how had you known that the bolt would come out of your hand and injure Ryan?"

She took a deep breath in and spoke with an attitude calm but worried

" it was, almost, no wait it _was_. Instinct. Like my core screaming from the inside telling me to, look I know it sounds crazy bu-"

"Its not"

"Ok well any more questions?"

" I don't think so"

" ok but umm…. Hey before I go, can I have an autograph"

She had said the last five words stretched out and slow. 0.8 seconds after she had finished, Robin appeared through the entrance

"You done Cyborg?"

" Yeah, Yeah. We got a bad guy?"

" Just control freak, but we better get going."

Robin left the room and Cyborg got up and stretched

" in response to your previous question, I will next time I see you."

"will you?"

"oh, we aint over yet. That was just the questions." now we need to see what to do with you"

" how about over coffee?" she was somewhat surprised by her sense of humor in this situation

"Cute, Seeya later Sparky"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

She, although feeling slightly better, was still scared and weary. Sarah, or Sparky Smith, (if you read the last chapter) was walking through the door of an interrogation room in which she had just revealed what it was like to be inside the generator to one of her Idols, Cyborg. She was going to a huge piece of machinery which was going to do something similar to taking her blood pressure. It was exactly like it, but instead of having the stethoscope go into the compression-y thing it was just a tube of Kevlar to wrap around her forearm. She always dislikes getting her blood pressure taken. She felt it was as if a piece of shrink to fit fabric was strangling her arm. This time was, almost, pleasant. It still strangled her arm, but she wasn't thinking about that. She was preoccupied with the thought of actually, meeting up with Cy again, she wondered, maybe, just maybe, it had to do with their team. Nah. Probably not. She then felt a spike of embarrassment, for how she had acted in front of beast boy. " I mean, of course, with what I knew, at the time, there was something to cry about.". these thoughts ran rampant through her head like a group of primates. After the pleasant yet painful blood pressure. She went to an exit where a rather nice, pudgy woman who ran a metal detector stick in front of her and down her back. She came out the back door into an office where a police officer was sitting.

"Am I in the ri-"

"Sit down, Smith."

She sat down.

"now, just because robot man"

"Cyborg"

"Don't you sass me! Anyways, Just because he thinks your all that and a Smith&Wesson"

"Ummmmm… Excuse me?"

"Just because he favors you doesn't mean that your completely off the hook."

"I did not imagine so."

" No, course ya didn't"

With this the cowboy-speaking police officer, with his brown mustache a thwistle, spun in his spinning chair as if he were amused.

"Let me just say this, and I'll only say it once, you cause a ruckus again, especially to my grandson Ryan, there will be consequences that makes Vietnamese water torture look like a massage with that fancy lavender oil."

Oh no, this cop wasn't going to sit here and yell at her for something she didn't mean to do. she wasn't going to let him get away with that and let him feel he's won. She would prove stronger and smarter, all with a snide remark.

"Chinese."

" what did you say to me?"

"it's _Chinese_ water torture, and its more pleasant than this conversation, you, your grandson, _and_ this stupid, smelly, cow leather chair, combined."

He sat there, speechless.

What most did not know about Sarah, she had sudden angry streaks when pushed too far.

"That's what I thought. Now, If your going to stand their and gawk like a fish, I'm leaving this miserable compact you call an office."

She knew she was being a brat, but she wasn't going to let that cop chew her out and threaten her. As she was walking out of the room she heard him shout so he could hear her, his voice like a hornet's nest struck by a stick.

"I'm watchin' you."

Sure, sure he was. It wasn't like he had _actual _criminals that were waiting to go to an _actual_ jail or waiting for an_ actual_ death sentence. No, the worst thing he had to worry about was an underage girl who could go to juvie at the most. Great cop.

She was on her way out of the building when she remembered something: Her mom was ticked!

Now, in Sarah's mind, the only ones who could boss her around were the ones who she knew had authority over her. Her mom, can take away her iPod, cell phone, television, laptop. you name it.

In her eyes, the cop: had absolutely no authority and could give her no punishment whatsoever unless he had legal proof that she had done something against the law, which he didn't, or if it was his case, which judging by his reaction to her rebellion, it wasn't.

So now she had to deal with two ticked off parents who would likely lock her in her room for the rest of her life.

She decided to "Earn her purple heart" which in the military, means being brave.

She walked to the car, opened the door, ready for the blast, but instead had an ice cream cone placed in her hand.

She cocked her head and became appalled

"We're not mad."

"really, Why?"

"well, after you and,uh Oh! Cyborg went to talk, a very nice young man named Robin, I think, came and told us about what happened and that you couldn't help it, so all we will say is that if it happens again, try to control it. We made plans for you and Cyborg to talk next Thursday at star bucks."

She felt a twinge of excitement spark up and blushed, she didn't have a crush on him, but she was still very grateful and felt somewhat shy in front of him. And any other titans. She did not show it.

"so…..I'll miss school?"

"Well, sweetie, you wont be going to school for a couple weeks, we feel that it would be better if you had some time to rest from any trauma."

"So what about schoolwork?"

"The school has agreed to send it home for you."

At this Sarah realized that her parents were basically sugarcoating out of school suspension. She didn't care. Anywhere away from her English teacher is a nice place.

"okay, uh thanks for the ice cream."

*Wednesday night, 9:00 P.M., Sarah was standing

In front of her closet like it was a labyrinth. What was she going to wear to Starbucks tomorrow?

What if Beast boy was there?

What if Robin was there?

She was very talented at hiding her emotions. So these two weren't likely to see that she had a crush on both of them. Beast boy with his smooth, green skin. She didn't care if the color was unnatural in color. It was cute His hair would shine just the right way and his eyes, the most amazing things, almost as big as hers! But Robin, his messy black hair that was always beautiful, even if it was shaggy. She never really decided who she liked more. She ended up deciding on a striped jacket that had one button on her belly and a coal cami underneath. Complete with deep, deep blue skinny jeans. She laid it out and sat down for the ½ hour struggle of blow-drying her hair. Then the ½ hour procedure of straightening it. After it was 10:01 and she went to bed. She stared at the glow in the dark stars and wondered if these talks would become a regular thing? If maybe something would happen that would leave her life changed, not destroyed, but changed. She drifted to sleep thinking about the smile Robin gave her. The last thought that drifted to sleep like waves on the shore was: was it complementary or a real smile? She was such a dork. And she loved it.

Thursday, 3:00, she strutted into star bucks, confident as ever, even though deep down, she knew she wasn't. She walked into a room labeled _private_. Charming. She walked in just in time to hear a snippet of a conversation between Cyborg, Beast boy, and Starfire.

" I feel if friend Sparky inhabits our home, that we should have neighboring rooms." The red haired heroine announced.

"No way! She should room near me!- ya know, in case, like a bad guy came while she was sleeping." The green wonder stated.

"How about you ask her yourself."

Sparky smiled and thanked Cy for the introduction. She sat next to Beast boy and ordered a Decaf black coffee and a blueberry scone. Beast boy ordered a hot chocolate, no milk, and a Danish made with soy milk. She glanced at him and gave him her "Miss America" Smile. It wasn't over the top, but casual. She let her top teeth barely touch her top lip. It was a pretty smile. He returned the silent greeting with a smile of his own. She thought is was so adorable. He blushed and looked down at his portable gaming device.

"Is that monkeyz exploder raceway 7?"

"Yeah, You played it before?"

"Every day! Well, until I finished the game."

"finished?"

"I hate to interrupt, but can we discuss the matter at hand?" Cyborg interrupts.

"Yes, Absolutely, Sorry."

"No Prob."

Now, Sparky, We, as the titans, have decided to do something that hasn't happened in a while."

"Welcome! New friend!"

Starfire ran from the other side of the booth and hugged Sparky.

She must have had a perplexed look on her face.

"Sparky, we wanted to know, do you want to join our team?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"Sparky, if you need time to think, we can give it to you."

Sparky, in the last chapter, was at star bucks about to have an afternoon coffee in a private room with some of her idols from the teen titans, ending with a cliffhanger when Cyborg asked her to join the team.

Her head was spinning, her pulse rushing. What would she do for school? What about her bestie Megan? What about her mom and dad? What about her darling little brother and sister?

"Before the thought creates a bias. You need to know your other option." Cy interrupted her panicked thoughts

"If you choose to reject our request for your companionship, you must go to a detention center for juveniles with superhuman abilities for seven years. "Starfire said very sullenly.

Cyborg decided to calm her down

"It's not our choice to send you there, it was decided by the Peterson family and the judge."

Sparky suddenly felt seasick, apparently swaying because beast boy put a hand on her shoulder to keep her still.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah its that, uh, I have to go, nice meeting you."

She grabbed her scone and coffee, wrote her number on a napkin and handed it to Starfire.

"Here's my number. Call me tomorrow, I will have made my decision by then". In her head she finished her sentence with "I hope".

She ran out of the room just to hear Starfire say

"You look green. If you would need it I have a Tamaran florb-"

The door slammed with a deafening slam, she ran to the car and told her mom to take her home.

"That was awful fast, what did you discuss?"

She sighed inward and stated

"mom, they want me to join the team."

"Like what, is it like a symbolic thing or-"

"Mom, they want me to join the teen titans."

"oh."

The rest of the car ride was silent. When they got home Sparky ran to the bathroom, threw away her scones and coffee and threw up.

She woke up the next morning on the couch in her living room with the clothes she had worn the day before on her.

Did I fall asleep in the bathroom after I got sick?

Her question was answered when her mom came in to check on her and gave her some chicken rice soup. Her mom was an extreme user on

"I had your father bring you here about 1:30 A.M.. you were passed out on the bathroom floor.

So it wasn't a dream. All of that actually happened.

"the titans left a message. They gave all the details. Your schoolwork would be done. You will be taught less often but still getting the curriculum you need. Cyborg will teach you. You will not live here anymore, but you can still visit whenever you get the time."

That answered most of her questions, and at the time, she couldn't think of anymore.

"Sweetie, what will you do?"

She took in a deep breath, knowing that people she looked up to would be disappointed.

"I'm going to do it."

Her mom looked at her puzzlingly.

"Sweetie, are you absolutely sure? This will change your life. You will be separated for an awful while, and I don't want you getting killed!"

"Mom, I have friends who have my back."

"Sarah, are you sure you would classify them as "friends?"

"Not them ,mom. Megan. And Emily. And Baylin, Ty, Libby, Tara, Sierra, and Michaila. The ones who will pray for me and know that I will never die. I'm joining the team."

Her mother took an inward sigh and, with joyful tears in her eyes ,smiled, handed her soup, and left to make the call.

"Yeah, Sparky!"

"Boo-Yah!"

She was in the tower for the first time, it was bigger than she imagined. It was full of halls and automatic opening doors. She was carrying three packed to the brim pieces of luggage. Starfire, robin, and beast boy were also helping by carrying more of the luggage containing her belongings.

"So, you come to an agreement on where I sleep?"

"It was becoming too big an issue, so we're having you sleep in a room beside Raven."

"Ok"

After she went to her room, which was very large, she went to the big couch in the main room and requested a few questions.

"So why did you just, ya know, let me in the team. No evaluations, no tests, no training?"

Robin decided to answer this question.

"We have just recently faced a sudden loss of a fellow titan, leaving a hole in our team. We looked over your records and this is only the first crime you've committed. You looked like a proper candidate for the position."

"Let me be the first to correct Robin, but this is the second crime you've committed. The first one was stealing bb's heart." with this he had a smirk on his first as The tall Cyborg went to his room to power down.

Sparky blushed and looked at her ankles as she was sitting cross legged.

Beast boy's eyes went big and stared at Sparky.

Even though his skin was green, you could see the blush on his cheeks.

"I'm…..uh…..going to…..umm….to….the….yeah."

He quickly got up and walked away

Sparky giggled and went to her room, or at least tried to. She went walking through the tower to where she thought her room was and put her hand on the palm sensor and it opened, directly to Raven's room. Raven was meditating.

Sparky was listening to music so she did not realize she was in Raven's room until She knocked over a pile of books that went up to her waist.

Her eyes went wide as she stared at a girl with purple hair struggle under a pile of books

"OH MY GOODNESS! I AM SO SORRY I CANT BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT"

"Its fine" Raven said with a flick of her wrist making the books that toppled restacking a perfect tower.

"Sparky, right. I heard about you." your room is the next room over. See you later"

"Yeah, uh, bye."

She went to her room and let out a huge breath and landed on her bed. She checked the clock.

8:42. She still had some time to kill. Maybe read a book. She opened a box and pulled out "The Hunger Games" and read from where she had left off. Chapter 7. She loved Katniss and her attitude.

As soon as she read one paragraph, and was very into it, Someone knocked softly on her door.

"Come in."

Enters the caped wonder with his mask so mysterious. Her heart skipped a beat. She stayed totally cool though.

"Hey, Training starts tomorrow at 8 after breakfast."

"Sure!"

"Is that the hunger games?"

"Um, yeah, are you reading it?"

"No, But Starfire is. She says she's team Pita, Isn't that a bread?"

At this she busted out laughing, ending up rolling on the floor.

"Am I missing something, Sparky?"

"Peeta is a _boy, _a character in the book."

"Well, that makes more sense."

He put his arm behind hid head and it made his muscles flex just enough for Sparky to drool a bit in her mouth, swallowing so it won't look childish, she doesn't think he noticed her sudden swallow.

He smiled and winked, legitly, winked.

He shut the door and left, as soon as the door closed the blush on his face reached a quite girly shade of pink.

On the inside, Sparky was considering the fact.

Robin _flirted_ with me.

Robin flirted with_ me._

Robin flirted _with _me

_Robin _flirted with me.

Over and over again, the thought went through her head. She eventually fell asleep, thinking of them.

The two crushes, pleasantly unsure of who was better.

The next morning, Sparky woke up at 4:00, she, after some self-conflict, went down to the main room. She couldn't go back to sleep so she just figured she would watch television.

She groggily walks to the main couch to see beast boy playing Robot Monster Battles 5.

"Hey."

She startled beast boy and caused him to turn into a monkey and lose his game them back into a human. He still looked embarrassed. Then she realized, she was too.

She realized that she was wearing Joe boxer Pjs with fluffy short shorts that were pink with black polka dots and a t shirt with a pink winky face.

She acted as casual as possible, and asked if she could play. She "forgot" to mention that she knew cheat codes to the game. She decided to (almost) let him win. He realized that she was doing something fishy and so he ,at 4:12, asked what she knew.

"Oh, nothing, this is only like the second time I've played."

"You know something."

He was getting more comfortable around her, she liked that.

"Well, maybe I looked up like, one or two cheat codes online."

"I knew it."

They played an extra four rounds and then they both got tired and decided to watch TV.

They mostly talked, so that by 5:00, they knew almost everything about each other. Beast boy's doom patrol days, and Sparky's crushes she left behind at her old school. They were both delirious so they were being a lot less protective of their personal information. They both just spoke their mind, thought out loud. They couldn't stop laughing at some points. Eventually, Sparky fell asleep, and beast boy fell asleep on the couch with her. The were both on their side, bb behind Sparky and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. Neither knew it, kinda like if you were asleep as a kid and reached for your teddy bear whist you were asleep. They were so cute together. His green skin and her pajama pants was a perfect mix of color


	4. Chapter 4

"Sparky?, Sparky? SPARKY!"

"DAHH!"

She awoke and, out of pure reflex, shot out a hand with a lightning bolt at the end of it, straight into Robin. This sent him five feet back, causing him to land on his back. Her eyes went wide. She got up from the warm couch with a confused beast boy scratching his head, clearly groggy from just being woken up. Sparky shot up and helped Robin up.

"Sorry to wake you."

"No, it fine, I'm sorry. Do you need ice or something? I mean I didn't mean to hurt you so I guess I deserved it, are you sure you don't need ice?""Sparky it's fine, I'm fine! I just hope your ready for training in an hour."

She checked the wall clock. 7:00! She needed to get ready for the day!

"I'll be ready. I just might be a few minutes late for breakfast." she dashed up to her room, unaware of the snickering Cyborg and the blushing beast boy.

"Gettin' snuggly with Sparky, aren't you bb?"

"I didn't, I mean, so, well, and the video games, but then, television, and then this!" he smiled nervously as if anyone would understand him.

Robin looked at the green 14 year old as if he was insane.

Raven came to beast boy's rescue.

"I believe what beast boy is trying to say is that he didn't mean for that to happen, they played video games last night and then they both fell asleep."

"Wow, thanks Rave, your powers really came in handy."

"My powers were in no use, your face said it all."

She walked away.

Sparky was running around her room like a maniac. She sped to the closet to see what she was supposed to wear. She looked to find a leather yellow and black leather top and bottom. The top was out to her wrists with along flowy line that went down the jumpsuit that separated the black and yellow. There was a multitude of the same outfit. Black and yellow. Black and yellow. Black and yellow. Well. New job, new uniform.

She put it on. It was somewhat showing and she had mixed feelings about it. She decided to just leave the issue alone and fix her unfixable hair. It just flopped into a brown bob with a few stray hairs floating above her. She took a can if anti-static spray and tamed a few of the stray hairs.

She skidded down the steps and into the kitchen

"Friend Sparky!, you are ready for the breaking of the fast!"

"Uh, yeah we were gonna have some, uh food." beast boy uttered.

Sparky giggled and beast boy rested his head face down on the table in humiliation.

"Hey, sparks, maybe while I'm cookin' , you could tell us about your friends from back at your school."

Oh great, he was trying to make her feel comfortable by asking me to talk about the thing I wasn't comfortable talking about. Thanks Cyborg.

"Well ummmmmmm, I wasn't very popular. I had tons of friends. My best friend was Megan and her sister Kara. They were born fifteen minutes away from each other. I was on the bowling team. I really hated cheerleading. I really didn't like any boys then."

"Ooooh, so that means your into one now?"

"I never said that."

"Sure, whatever floats your boat. Here's breakfast."

She took a bite of what looked like innocent scrambled eggs, and nearly spit them out, but to be nice, she swallowed.

"Not a fan?" Cy was reading her like a book.

"No." she said it, plain and simple.

"it's fine, nobody does, except for bb."

She felt relief that she wasn't the only one showing negative signs for this crime against breakfast. As beast boy dug in to his bland soy eggs,Sparky had a new plan.

"So, where's the Nutella?"

"The what?" Raven said with a look on her face as if Nutella was a liver disease.

"Ya know, Nutella, its like chocolate icing that you can legally put on toast."

"Is it not legal to put regular chocolate icing on toasted bread?" Starfire questioned.

"No, It's just frowned upon."

"I see. Well, I shall speed to the market of super ness where I will find this non illegal chocolate toasted bread icing!"

She was so happy. A green dash of light lingered in the air for about three minutes and dashed back, along with a stare eyed Starfire with about sixteen jars of Nutella.

"Booya! Toast for everyone!" Cyborg cheered.

The next fifteen minutes were filled with anticipated murmurs and the silence of a pleased crowd. Even Raven seemed to savor the toast. When the feasting was over, Sparky stayed behind to clean up. She thought she was alone, she wasn't. She hummed/quietly sang to herself.

"If I go crazy then will you still call me superma-"

"Need any help?"

Robin appeared out of, as far as she knew, nowhere. She did the worst thing she could think of and fell to the floor.

"Oh, um, sure, could you take the plates and put them in the sink for Cy?"

"Sure," he puts all the plates in the sink and turns right to have his face in hers, inches apart. They could smell each other's breath, t really didn't matter, considering that both of their breath smelled of mint chocolate. Toothpaste and Nutella.

"Um, you have something on your cheek,"

Sparky blushed.

"Oh, thanks."

As she reaches for a napkin, He interjects.

"Its fine, Ill get it for you."

Her heart felt like a ball of magic swirling around.

He grabs a napkin and goes to wipe it off, but his gaze is stopped by a twinkle in the eyes of the girl.

His mouth is ajar. Her lips were so, tempting. He had only felt this feeling once before, when he and Starfire had kissed. He felt, almost a magnetic force, pulling them closer and closer. Their lips were practically touching when they pulled apart, despite the magnetic force.

"I thought you were with someone." they both spoke simultaneously."

Sparky, shocked interjected

"Who did you think I was with?

"Beast boy."

"No, I mean, what happened on the couch was unintentional."

"Oh, well he just gets so shy and blushy when your around."

"I guess I didn't notice it." in reality, she had, but hadn't put thought into it."

She decided to ask a few questions of her own.

"What about you and Starfire?"

He couldn't think of what to say. Their relationship was on/off and it was currently off. His look said everything. She leaned in and kissed him. She ran her fingers through his hair. Gel.

He enjoyed the kiss very much. Her lips tasted like cherry. There seemed to be a little shock, but he didn't care. She broke apart when the knife she was holding had accidentally went into her hand and blood was getting on the floor.

"Ouch, uh ca you pass me that paper towel?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

she wiped off whatever was on her cheek and finished cleaning the kitchen. She went on through the day acting like nothing had happened with Robin. No avoidance, no clinginess. They went to training and taught her how to use the equipment. Afterwards, she decided to ask Star and Raven if a girls day out was in order.

"So, Starfire, do you wanna go see 'The Hunger Games', assuming you've finished the book."

"Oh, Yes! I quite adore the works of Suzanne Collins and would love to observe the film at the Cinema!"

"You in, Raven?"

"Oh yes, any Liam Hemsworth film is one worth watching." Raven said in a monotonous voice.

"It's settled then, Cool!"


End file.
